


Cause we’re sitting on the edge of a window

by Nala_452



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Have a Good Day, Luke and Julie are suckers for the night sky, Mild Swearing, also the title is a pun, can you tell I just figured out how to code in AO3?, do you like my pin?, i could have just rewritten that but I can’t be arsed, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nala_452/pseuds/Nala_452
Summary: Luke Patterson has a house left to him at 17.Julie Molina has endured a lot more than a girl her age should at 17.Both scrambling to get away, they retreat to the houses and apartments that they had practically grown up in.Both sitting on their window sill with feet dangling dangerously over the edge, they catch sight of their mirror image from across the street.(This is basically a bunch of almost one shots of my own story. They are the same story but most of them will be a while apart each time)Hope u enjoy it!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 41
Kudos: 146





	1. Cause’ your watching the world from your windowsill

**Author's Note:**

> Doop I love Juke so much lmaoo
> 
> Also, this story is based on my great uncles diary (obviously changed slightly so it can work with 2020) but he really wrote his family’s phone number on his window in permanent marker! He also had the house signed to him when he was 18! He then signed it to his sister who’s my grandma (The house is going to be mine when my nanny dies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Luke meet (or rather, make eye contact and text) and are literally the cutest.

Luke Patterson struggled with his parents.

He struggled with the fact that they hated music. He struggled with the fact that they didn't love him enough to let him do what he loved. 

He struggled with the fact that they had let his grandmother sign the house off to him in the Will.

It was three stories high and beautifully old. The stone walls were stained with age and the inside was just as such. Flower print walls and 70's styles decor. Family heirlooms and VHS tapes stacked on every surface and every door hinge louder than the last.

So, as a 17 year old, he owns an old house. 

And he shacks himself up in the second floor living room, usually referred to as the pink room from the pinkish carpet and lilac walls. 

He used to sleep there as a child, window open from when he would climb out to sit on the window sill and read a book that he barely understood form his great uncles shelf.

He reached for the bag he had brought with him, emptying the contents. Phone, headphones, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, notebook, pen and a torch. 

He grabbed his phone and the corresponding headphones that he pulled on or his head quicker than he had picked them up.

See, the thing with Luke Patterson is he loved music. Worshipped music. Lived for music.

And he would live for it whether his parents approved her not.

He was out on the window sill in seconds and balancing himself on the cold stone.

"Home." He whispered.

———

Julie Molina was lost. 

Her life was packaged simply in brown paper and tied with a blue ribbon and she hated it.

She missed the way life used to be. Practically living in their old apartment in the summers, her auntie going on late night trips to McDonald's just to get her and her brother food. Her grandmother assembling her a handmade advent calendar every year. 

She missed it.

Ever since her grandmother had passed away, something had been missing in life. And then her mother died and she could barely take it anymore. She took her car and drove all the way down to the apartment.

It was exactly how they had left it the summer of her 15th. The bed was made hastily and the wii controller her dad had promised to retrieve was still sat on the TV stand.

She discarded her small bag into the living room she usually slept in and clambered over to the window. The apartment block was silent and she pulled open the glass pane.

Her head stuck out instinctively and her arms pulled her out of the apartment and out onto the window sill.

She leant against the window frame and paused, staring at the name carved into the stone alcove that shielded the window slightly.

Julie Molina wuz here  
(2015)

———

4 AM was Luke's favourite time at his grandmothers house. When he used to stay there as a kid, he was always scared of being bad as he knew he would have to sleep in the old room.

The old room was a bare square bedroom with a toddler bed and an empty nightstand. There was no window and you had to go down a set of stairs for the bathroom. 

But by 4, his grandma was asleep, his auntie was locked away in her room listening to bad music and he was alone with his iPod and a quiet window ledge.

Now, he ventured out onto the cold stone once more.

He turned the volume up high and wrapped his arms around his legs. He wasn't cold, just nostalgic. His finger traced the natural cracks that came with aged stone until they caught on an especially rugged part.

looking down he found his name scratched into the ledge.

Luke Patterson is bored

He chuckled and looked up to the buildings in front, across the main road. There was a apartment building that used to be a house with all the windows drawn open and the window frames a uniform white. Except for one.

The window was wide open and the window ledges had been painted a bright purple. It stood out so much it looked like a Patterson family photo where Luke had decided to ignore his mother's nagging and wore what he wanted to wear.

He looked at the open window for a while, his songs playing in the background. He thought for a second he had seen a girl walk past the window but brushed it off as a trick of the light.

Until her head poked out and her whole body collapsed onto the stone window with purple wood surrounding it, under the small shelter that hung over it.

He stared at her for too long.

Her legs bounced off of the wall like she wouldn't be carrying bruises on the heels of her feel tomorrow. He hair was up in childish bunches and the curls spilled out of them indistinguishably even from across the street.

Her headphones were cooler than his. They lit up to the beat of her songs. 

(Or he assumed it was the beat of her songs. By the way the lights flickered at different tempos when she reached over to click on her phone, he thinks he's right)

Suddenly, he got an idea.

———

Julie has been sat for about ten minutes watching the boy in the house opposite write on his window. He had done so at least 8 times, every single time writing it backwards.

Finally, he resolved his problem. He didn't write the full sentence he had been writing over and over, this time only writing a pattern of numbers.

Quickly, she realised they were phone numbers and she instantly pulled out her phone.

She knew it was a bad idea, but she recognised him slightly. They had both come to their respective apartments/houses a lot and they had seen each other in the street. She doubted he remembered that though.

She made a new contact, typed in the house number for the name and quickly tapped in the digits that were written on the window.

They were so big she wouldn't be surprised if somebody else was doing the exact same thing in the building behind her: 

Her first text was simple.

10 ColdWell St  
  
Do you often write on your windows  
  
maybe I do.  
  
do you also do it in if I’m not mistaken permanent marker?  
  


...shit.  



	2. Something on the windowsill Caught her eye and held her still (TEXTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEXTS
> 
> Julie loses her songbook and Sunset Curve has..... actual fans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble with putting the messages and the story in the same chapter so these are the messages and the actual chapter is the next chapter :))

SHE SITS ON A WINDOW IDK FLAT ACROSS FROM NANNY HOUSE PRETTY CURLY HAIR   
  
my songbook fell out of my window  
  
it’s gone  
  
r u okay?  
  
I would die if my songbook fell out of my window  
  
no.  
  
not helping  
  
wait......... u write songs?  
  
yes I write songs sometimes  
  
haven’t in a while  
  
does it matter?  
  
No. sry  
  
it’s just  
  
I’m in a band  
  
music is kinda my life  
  
......  
  
right. Sry. Again  
  
Do u want me to look 4 it?it might have gone over to my side of the street  
  
thanks. i can’t bring myself to get out of her It was full of songs my mom and grandma wrote   
  


u guys share a song book? That’s the cutest mother daughter shit I’ve ever seen

did.   
she passed away   
oh. Sorry

it’s fine. Thanks

I’m heading out now. Can I get a pic so I know what I’m looking for?

yeah sure [IMAGE ATTACHED]

its really old and my mom will ride from the dead if she found out I lost it

it’s okay. I’ll find it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble with putting the messages and the story in the same chapter so these are the messages and the actual chapter is the next chapter :))


	3. Something on the window sill, caught her eye and held her still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie loses her songbook and Sunset Curve has..... actual fans?

Luke had been looking for 10 minutes. She was obviously pretty upset. After searching the entirety of his street - ruefully ignoring the river that streamed at just the end of the road in case she was watching from her window - he crossed the road, fully prepared to come out with nothing.

He looked through the gardens of the first few, even stopping to check the shrubs off the man who always came out the shout at kids for collecting their footballs from his yard when he was younger. 

(He didn't knock on that guys door though)

He came up empty in every one, though he did have a near discovery in the second hard.

(Turns out ur was a porcupine)

Reaching the end off the flat block that she lived in, he skipped quickly past it. The yard was an open concrete plan and the plant pots were either dead or well on their way so there was no way he wouldn't see it between any of the weeds.

Plus, he expected she has looked out her window when it first happened.

The next houses yard, and this one was a house not a apartment block, however, was incased in shrubbery. There were lots of pots and even a mud patch sprouting with flowers and vegetables. 

These people were obviously a lot more hippie. He thought they must be college students.

He strolled through the shrubbery - making sure nor to trample any thing - and quickly rapped on the door. It was a huge wooden slab that had red paint peeling everywhere. The huge knocker in the shape of a lion head looked superglued on.

The doors swung open and he smiled at the opener:

"Hi. One of my friends has lost their song-" he began before the person on the other side of the door began to talk. 

"Oh my gosh! Is your name Luke Patterson?" Her gasp was audible all the way through the house. She had half dyed hair, black and bubblegum pink with bleach blond curls gelled into what looked like horns. 

"Uhh, yeah?" He furrowed his eyebrows and smiled awkwardly. His hand was caught between reaching for his phone and scratching the back of his head like he did when he was nervous, so his hand looked like a LEGO hand.

The girl continued on, apparently not noticing his uncomfortable state. "Your band is Sunset Curve? We're huge fans! Alice!" She screamed the last word behind her into the open door she must have walked through before. Her smile was so wide he thought it was going to fall off.

This was weird, he'd never met a fan before. Sure, he's winked at them from across the stage and smiled at them from the van's windows.

"What's u- Is that Luke Patterson?" Another girl with cropped black hair and heavy eye makeup on. Her eyeliner lay in spikes from her water line to the bottom of her cheekbones. Sort of KISS! but without the white face paint.

"That is me. You haven't seen this book have you?" He finally dropped his hand to his pocket and fished out his phone with the photo on it. The girls exchanged looks and nodded.

Turning around, the first girl started to walk away down the hall.

"Yeah, we tried to clean it off a bit, must have blown down the road for a while before it stopped in our yard. I mean, technically it’s not ours - we’re renting - but you get the picture. Molina was the name in it. I only took high school Spanish so it was sort of hard to translate and I didn't go past page one but from the first page I got 'this book belongs to a Molina woman and you will have to pry it out of her cold, dead hands'. It could be wrong so don't count on it though." 

The words flew out at a mile a minute even as the girls voice slowly drowned out behind the wall and both their footsteps could be heard stomping around in their heavy platform boots. 

Molina. She looked like her surname was Molina. 

The girls emerged back from whatever room they had came from and the shorter one - alice - held the book in her hand. It was prettier in person. The cover was covered in an intertwining design that had a tree on it. The deep brown leather had been pressed into different levels and traced each intricate design. 

"You don't think we could take a picture with you? We went to your last concert!" She shoved her other hand in an invisible pocket and brought out a cracked iPhone with a clear case. 

"Uh.... yeah, sure." He took the phone out of her polished nails, turned it too selfie mode and held it high above their heads. 

"Say ‘Tell Your Friends’!" He said before snapping a quick picture. He brought out his own phone and took another picture. 

"What's your favourite song?" He asked, taking another few pictures. 

"Lakeside reflection!" They both shouted at the same time.

"You know that was the first song I ever officially wrote for sunset curve? Can't believe people still remember that one. Three albums later and we still have loyal fans that were here from the start." He shook his head and quietly chuckled to himself. Alex and Luke were gonna love this. 

"Do you mind if we post the picture on the Twitter? We'll tag you both, of course!" He held out Alice's phone to her and smiled.

"Yeah! We're @ALICE123 and @LoLoLoL. And don't worry, we won't tell anyone you're here. Will we, Lola?" Their was an edge to her voice that sounded awfully like Alex talking to Reggie.

"No. We won't." Lola sighed, she most definitely was planning on telling everyone where he was. 

"Thank you! Hope you guys have a great day!" He walked away and heard a quick squeal behind him before a door slammed closed and he was out of the garden.

His hand fiddled with the thick layers of leather that bound the girl - and her mother's - lyrics. 

He picked up his own phone again. He smiled properly this time, unlike the false smile he had done for the girls photos. Holding the book up to his face he clicked the grey button on his screen and sent it off to her.

He quickly typed out a text and clicked the blue arrow.

Julie had her whole body under the quilt and her laptop in front of her playing a hallmark movie about a happy family. She had a bowl next to her bed in case she threw up from anxiety and she her the basket of snacks that she had bought yesterday.

She had her hand outstretched to her laptop ready to click off and sort through the entirety of Netflix to find a cheesy teen romance that she hadn’t seen. Which was hard because cheesy teen romance was her comfort blanket and she was in a deep need of comfort this year.

She clicked on the next movie and rubbed her nose with the sleeve of the hoodie she was wearing. 

Suddenly, her phone buzzed loudly.

Oh god, She thought, he can’t find it.

Before she even reached the phone another set of hot tears were running down her cheeks. She found her phone somewhere under the folds of the butterfly bedding and the screen lit up again.

Shakily, she typed in the password and opened the messages app. Ignoring the messages from her dad and from her friends, she clicked on the message from him.

She sat there in silence, staring at the photo in aw. He barely knew here and he was literally saving her life. If she lost that book, she doesn’t know what she’d do. 

Her fingers were numb as she typed a quick thank you and asked when she should come get it. Before she could send it off however, there was a loud knock and a yelp outside her window.

Throwing the covers off her head, she ran over to the window. There, under the still open pane, was her notebook. And there, in the yard of the flat, was the boy; holding his head and groaning in pain. Quickly, she pulled on her jeans and threw open her front door. 

She scrubbed her hand threw her hair and a few thoughts ran through her head. Most notably; First aid class, I swear to god if you’ve failed me. 

[IMAGE ATTATCHED]

look what I found :)))


	4. On our knees against the windowsill, watching sheet lightning fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has a booboo (not Stewart) and Julie gets anxious in an emergency.

Rushing down the stairs, she nearly tripped and fell. Her eyes landed on the door and her mind drew a blank.

Her front door key.

The apartment block was one of those that locked on the inside and the outside and if you didn't carry a front door key with you wherever you went, you would be locked in/out until another resident let you through.

She patted her body trying to feel the outline of the metal inside the lining of something she was wearing but came up empty.

Running back up the stairs, she catches her foot on the loose piece of plastic again and tripped fully this time. Slamming her elbow into the wall, she got back up and shook out her arm. 

Taking the rest of the stairs two at a time, she reached her floor in no time. Placing her regular key inside the lock, she grabbed her front door key off the hook and slammed the door shut again.

Bounding down the stairs, she reached the bottom a lot quicker this time and manoeuvred the creaking door to release her from the building.

"Oh my god." She whispered, pocketing her keys. He was still lead sprawled on the floor and their was a angry bruise forming along his neck under the faded orange flannel he was wearing.

Lifting the beanie from his head, she immediately winced. His head had a small puddle - tiny really - of blood from the bottom of his hair. The curled hair was now flat against his head and drenched in sweat. Immediately, she reached for her phone.

"911, is the patient breathing?"

"Um, this guy fell from my second story window onto concrete. He's breathing okay and is slipping in and out of consciousness. Theirs blood coming from the nape of his neck and a bruise on his neck. I've got his beanie pressed against the open wound to try and stop the blood." 

She relayed off the information like the dispatcher had asked her too when she called for her mom nearly a year ago.

"Okay. And address?" The sound of keyboard clicks rattled through her brain and she blinked for a moment before bringing herself to remember exactly where she was.

"Uh 35 ColdWell Street. I'm in apartment 1093 and he's staying across the street. I'm panicking. I don't even know his name. We've been texting for like a month. He's so nice and now he's going to die in my arms and it'll be my fault an-"

"No. We will do all that we can to keep him alive. Now come on, calm down. What's your name?" Her tone was stern yet caring. 

"My names Julie." She panted as she checked his pulse again to feel the thrum of his heartbeat.

"Hi, Julie. How old are you?" 

"I'm 17. He's 17 too. He's allergic to penicillin." She added, maybe it was helpful. Don't ask why she knew. She just did 

"That's great, Julie. Have a look in his pockets and things for a wallet or an ID. Do you know if he's staying with anyone?" Her voice was calm and soothing over the phone, calming her anxiety a fraction. 

"Um, no. We're both here by ourselves. I found his drivers licence and his phone. I could check the medical ID if that helps?" He finger fumbled slightly and she nearly dropped the phone that had been pressed to her ear by her shoulder.

"You're doing great, Julie. Do you know how to access the Medical ID?"

"Yes, ma'am." Her polite response was riddled with anxious breathing.

"Okay, bring it up for me then." She clicked the buttons on the side of his phone, begging he wasn't one of those teenagers that didn't do anything practical because 'it took too much time'.

When the screen lit up with information, she nearly shouted out a loud 'yes' but she remembered she had a job to do and quickly sorted through the information.

"His name is Lukas Mitch Patterson, he lives on Smith Street, LA. His mom is Emily Victoria Patterson and his dad his Mitch Travis Patterson." Her breathing was becoming more rapid now and she did everything to try and slow it down.

"Well done. I've got paramedics on their way to you. If you ride in the ambulance with him I'll put his parents numbers in his file. Could you read them off for me?"

"Yes of course. (XXX) XXX-XXXX. That was his mom and his dad is (XXX) XXX-XXXX."

"Stay on the line, their just around the corner from you, okay? Can you see them?"

"Yes, their just turning the corner at the other end of the street."

"Okay. Well done, Julie. He'll be in good hands now."

"Thank you so much."

The called ended and she waved her hand at the people climbing out of the large van.

She quickly took another check of his pulse before standing up to meet them halfway at the edge of the yard.

"Hello, I'm Sabrina and this is Meghan." One of them held out their hand and Julie took it firmly.

"Julie, Lukas is right over here." She led them to his body and his eyes were slowly opening now.

"Hey. You've got your songbook right?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you so much." She stroked his head and her fingers brushed the wound. He winced and her finger came back soaked in blood.

"Sorr-" his eyes slipped shut again and he led back.

The EMT's worked on him for about a minute before he opened his eyes again.

"Hi, Lukas. We're from Wisteria Hospital. Can you hear me?"

"That's not my name." He croaked. Oh god. She had brought up his medical ID and it wasn't even his legal name. Great.

"Alright, what is your name then?"

"I'm Luke."

"Well, Luke, we're going to have to bring you in. Are you the girlfriend?" The paramedic turned her attention to Julie now.

"Uh-" she stuttered slightly before Luke cut in.

"Yeah, she can come with me right?" His eyes were dropping again, like they were to heavy for his eyebrows to keep up.

"Of course. Did the person on the phone take his parents numbers?" Meghan asked and Sabrina pulled Luke to his feet.

"Yes." Julie confirmed, pretending not to bothered by the 'girlfriend' lie. And by bothered she meant choking on her own dizzy butterflies.

"When we get in the van, I'll drive and you sit back with him and the girl..." they started talking some nonsense with several initials and abbreviations used and Julie drifted off.

She checked over the belongings in her pockets before she walked away.

Luke's Phone? Check. Her phone? Check. Wallet? Check. Keys? Check. Everything was accounted for so she caught up with their rapid steps - even with a badly injured seventeen year old in their hands they were fast.

"10mg of LEK if needed. Keep it on hand." Sabrina finished off as they hobbled up the road.

Climbing into the large van, Luke was set to lay on an uncomfortable bed that was reclined backwards at the top..

"Sorry about calling you my girlfriend, I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I didn't think they would let you come." He whispered when he finally regained consciousness again.

"It's alright. How are you?" She said, Turing in her comforting 'talking-to-a-child-or-a-dog' voice, afraid of causing him a headache.

"My leg hurts like hell but other than that I'm okay." His smile still shone through even after she could see the blood leaking out onto the bed below him. 

"That great," she started to run her fingers through his hair again, ignoring the part she had hit earlier.

"I'm going to sleep. Night curly hair girl." His eyes, once again, slipped shut and his breathing evened out again.

This boy would be the death of her. He might be the death of himself first but....


	5. 5. over the edge of the valley, up to my windowsill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh tiny weeny short terrible chapter. im serious its literally 505 words long but its something.

Luke hated hospitals. He hated the intoxicating smell of just clean. He hated the way that there was someone dying in one room and somebody being discharged at reception. And most importantly, he hated the hurt. 

The hurt of the patients laying in the beds, the hurt of the doctors who were putting sheets over heads, the hurt of patients family and friends as they watched their loved one slip away. Hospitals were just one big hurt machine that pumped out crying people every two minutes. 

And Luke found that it was a lot more painful to watch you family cry than the pain in your head.

His mom sat on the edge of his bed while his dad silently comforted her. He tried to move his arm to wave at them but found it was completely unable to move.

Turning his head slightly to see why his hand had been rendered paralysed. His fears, however, where squashed when he found that Curly Hair Girl had his hand under her arm and her cheek pressed against the back of it.

She had most his clothes in a pile on her lap but his flannel was draped over her. She must have moved in the night because it had slipped down slightly, revealing said arms wrapped around his.

"Hey." He croaked out and three people jolted, the two older ones immediately began berating him.

"Woah, Mr and Mrs Patterson, I don't think shouting at him after he just fell out a window is the best idea." Her face was kindly smiling and offering the advice calmly.

"Well, it was your window he fell out of!" His mother replied, eyeing their conjoined hands.

She stared at his parents, about to utter an apology but was cut off by a pained voice who squeezed her hand tighter. "It wasn't her fault and you know it! It was mine, my stupid decision." 

His parents stared in shock. Luke never admitted to anything, not even when there was hard proof. But here he was completely fessing up to something. There was no way that this boy was the Luke that had left them 8 weeks ago.

His mom stared in disbelief, alternating her confused/disapproving stare between the two teenagers. "Well, it seems like you guys are very happy by yourselves." With a huff, she stormed out. His dad gave a helpless shrug and followed after her.

"i'm sorry-" two responses came at once, letting them both stare at each other for a few moments.

"im sorry, about them." he said first, her following quickly with;

"and i'm sorry, for making them angry." 

"don't be sorry, they're always like that."

they sat in a sort of comfortable silence for a while. 

"i should probably go, you know, i've got to make sure you didn't stain my driveway," she half joked, making his face crack into a small smile.

"yeah, i'll see you." she waved at him, heading out silently, the door shut with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO ITS BEEN A FUCKIN MINUTES - a lot of minutes actually. 
> 
> my adhd has slowly let go off JATP as a hyper fixation , so, maybe this will be the end of sitting on the edge of a window sill...... im v sorry :((
> 
> anyways, i will 100% be posting a mcyt fic so stay tuned for that dickheads <3


End file.
